The Next Generation chapter 3
by Purple Draco
Summary: This is a continuation of The next generation thing that I've written. It's been a while so...to catch up Clara is confused and puzzled at what to do, but who will come to her rescue?


Note: It took me a while but I finally got my writing feel back and decided to keep going with the next gen thingy I abandoned so long ago. Once again I want to say I do not own the HP world or some of the characters…but I do own originals, thanks.

Clara was not sure what to pack for this unexpected journey of hers. In all of this excitement she had forgotten to even open up her letter. She wondered why she had to go ahead and get all mad at the rest of her family. Regret was starting to overtake her head.

She sat down upon her canopy bed, looking down at the carpeted floor. "Now I've gone and done myself in, brilliant Clara, bloody brilliant." She sighed and sat for another minute or so, until she heard a knock on her door. Immediately she stood up and started to pretend she was packing her suitcase before she said, "Come in."

In stepped her uncle Harry, holding his head up high. Clara really never noticed how tall her uncle actually was. He had to be at least a few inches higher than her own father, but not nearly as muscular. Her eyes had landed on his eyes. He merely smiled at his niece. "Do you need some assistance? You best pack a lot of umm..essentials…You will be going to school till summer, and maybe some personal items like your polar bear..or something. You know…oh I've never been good with girls to tell you the truth." He laughed, as if to say it's alright.

Clara felt tears well up in her eyes. She felt he was someone who understood her, she ran up to Harry and hugged him around the waist. He ran a hand through his untidy hair and looked down at his niece. He placed his other hand around her and hugged her as she cried her eyes out.

After about what seemed like an hour (well maybe more like 10 minutes) Clara let go of her uncle.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs Clara, alright?" Clara nodded to her uncle and she went back to packing her suitcase up.

Harry walked back downstairs and looked at Dudley's stunned face. "Umm Dudley, I know you think this is the worse possible thing to ever happen, and who would of thought that Clara would end up as…well you know." Harry sighed and truly felt sorry for Dudley and his wife.

His wife seemed to be in shock of the whole affair. She seemed to be the only true muggle in this particular household. No one had ever mention magic, wizards or owls to this poor woman. She tried to keep saying something, but all that would come out of her mouth was nonsense.

Dudley sighed and seemed to be trying to figure out if he was proud of his only daughter or ashamed. In a weird way it reminded Harry of when Uncle Vernon use to do it when he was making a weighing decision about him. Harry tried desperately not to laugh.

Dudley straightened his back a little, puffed out his chest and said, "I'm proud of my daughter and I forbid her to ever set one step into that…that…place." Harry sighed once again, "It's not that easy Dudley, once a wizard, always a wizard, no matter how hard someone tries to hide the truth."

A voice from behind him spoke up. "Dad, I think…I think Uncle Harry is right, I have to go, and you have to be proud of me for going, please?" Clara stood behind her Uncle, her suitcase beside her. Dudley once again wrestled with his thoughts. Before he could anything Clara had picked up her suitcase and dragged it out the door. Right unto the front step of the Dursley home.

There she waited for her Uncle Harry, who seemed to be talking out of earshot range. She looked up into the sky and saw the stars twinkling above her. She wondered what would become of her, what would happen, and what the heck did the letter with the H on the back of it contain? So many of these questions were buzzing in her head. She then felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, and she snapped out of her daze.

Her uncle Harry was looking down at her, a smile on his face. "Your grandfather would not be proud of you, but I think Dudley, your father, is in a weird and unusual sense. In any case…let us be off then." Harry held out his hand to Clara and Clara took it. She didn't know what lay before her but whatever it was she would face it with all her might.

Note: Well that's chapter 3, I really think it's a bit of a Mary Sue, but shrug ask me if I care.

Next time…shopping in Diagon alley, explanations and the start of a train ride…


End file.
